


A Royal Pair

by Missy



Category: Aladdin (1992), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn Rider was still simply Eugene back then, just a scared orphan with no skill set.  But that was before his trip to Agrabah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII: Prompt:Crossover, Disney's Aladdin/Tangled, Aladdin/Flynn Rider, orphans. Thanks to Amber for beta!

There are a few things Flynn Ryder had never shared with Rapunzel. Every man’s allowed his secret adventures, he reasons to himself, as he watches his wife-to-be treat the people as one of her own. Some things he would never tell her about.

He would never tell of his brief trip to the nation of Agrabah, where he’d set sail for adventure right out of the orphanage. How he’d struggled to survive as a thief, and been picked up and championed by a fellow orphan, a young man calling himself Aladdin. Back then he’d still been Eugene, and they had shared a hovel in the caves for several months while Aladdin taught him everything he needed to know about the fine art of stealing.

The forbidden scrape of stubble against his cheek, and the wine-scent of Aladdin’s breath as he pushed Flynn against the cave wall, dark eyes sparkling madly. The friendly grip of another masculine hand around his cock and the ocean scent of another man’s seed coating his hand. Aladdin taught him more than the art of the con, the value of friendship and the flexibility of the human body; he taught him the sensual feeling of a man’s flesh pressed hotly to his own.

It was a lesson he could never share with an innocent like Rapunzel. And one he only relived once; when the Sultan of Agrahbah came by on a royal visit with his new bride, bearing the same laughing eyes and dashing smile as his old friend.

His hand lingered in Aladdin’s for just a moment. “I knew a guy who looked just like you, once,” Flynn offered.

“So did I. Must be fooled by that dazzling grin.”

Flynn smirked at him. “I never forgot how you taught me to use my hands.”

Aladdin’s laugh was a knowing but not unkind one. “Stay well, friend,” he replied, and moved down the reception line.

Flynn could still smell his skin in the air long after the torches were snuffed. And that night – for one night only - it was Aladdin’s strong hands and deep laugh he heard in his wedding bed.


End file.
